


Five Rings

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elemental-themed musings on five different characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blues : air

Drifting, drifting; never stop moving, never hold still  
til the phantom breath inside you stops and takes your life with it as it fades ...  
Whisk into sight trailing whispered notes of warning,  
fluttering banner your only outward sign -- and slip away again,  
like the night-wind's breeze.  
Moving, always moving. One step ahead, racing time and fate  
as the storm-clouds gather above your head --  
Capriciousness is a mask worn all too well,  
as you keep your own self as hidden as the breeze  
that changes without warning.  
Movement means that life continues. Freedom of mind means  
freedom of choice; and without these there is nothing but the stillness of death.


	2. Rock : earth

Constancy. If ever there were one virtue to describe you, it would be that:  
as resolute as stone, you know your path and will not falter.  
Though not your own design, it is your duty ... and with that duty, you know your way.  
Patient, you show a strength beyond your childlike ways; and with a task undone  
by treachery or guile, it is not your way to blame another.  
Instead you shoulder that load once more, bending your back  
to the necessity -- because with necessity comes that patience, and quiet pride.  
Should your adversary throw mountains and tear the ground, no matter;  
you know your duty, your chosen path, and will not retreat.


	3. Forte : fire

It's like a white-hot lance between your eyes -- a burning in the mind,  
an inferno of stubborn fury raging where a soft human has a heart.  
And rage you do! -- Against the unending implacability of your rival;  
against the soft and ancient thing that _fails_ you, binds you,  
even as you glory in your own strength.  
The power and the fury would be yours, if only you slipped those chains  
turned the fires loose – and until that day you stoke the passion higher,  
and throw yourself on the pyre of your own fate.  
Meekness is for the weak. You were forged from brighter, greater things  
and will never let them forget it --  
let defeat come! You rise from your own ashes.


	4. X : water

A drowning tide beneath tranquility; above all others you adapt to the world,  
even as -- with gentle push and subtle current -- you shape it in return.  
The calm of the softest mist and the unfathomed abyss combine in you;  
a power no other can claim for their own birthright ...  
But even yet you prefer a rolling gentle wave than crushing violence,   
a tsunami brought to bear against your foes. The ends never justify the means,  
and better for you to cleanse the world and mend its hurt  
than wash it all away in a river of endless death.  
It is enough that an abyss of power is within your reach --  
if you have your wish, it will remain untouched forever.


	5. Zero : void

Empty vessel waiting to be filled, you hold the end of things within you  
and yet know nothing of yourself.   
Depthless, you reflect the will of others;  
for one you will become a risen demon, for another a fallen saint.  
Neither can deny the emptiness within that calls you to obey  
and drag the world down with you in the dark --  
Perfection is action without thought, motion without fear of consequence.  
To question is to be lost; to be confronted with your own emptiness.  
And so you stay in motion, and mind the hungry hollow deep within ...  
Be you beast or boddhisatva, in the end your gift remains --  
Nirvana's perfect nothingness, one blood-drop at a time.


End file.
